


Entrez dans la danse

by Nelja



Category: Horatio Lyle Series - Catherine Webb
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin aide Horatio à infiltrer un salon noble où il a quelque chose à faire exploser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrez dans la danse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Catherine Webb. Ecrit pour littlelinor sur le thème des différences culturelles.

"Ne paniquez pas, Mister Lyle."

"Je ne panique pas, Miss Lin. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de paniquer !"

Horatio sembla pourtant reconsidérer très rapidement sa position, ses joues tournant au rouge brûlant, quand la jeune femme - ou pour être exact, créature pas vraiment humaine de sexe féminin - qui l'accompagnait pivota rapidement pour se retrouver en face de lui à l'instant même où il allait faire un pas en avant. Il s'interrompit, se dressa droit comme un piquet, pour ne pas se retrouver serré contre elle de façon trop intime. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas regarder... pour ne pas regarder ses yeux verts et terrifiants, en fait, mais cela avait l'avantage supplémentaire de protéger contre toute autre vision embarrassante.

Lin se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, leva la main, rectifia le col d'Horatio, puis sa coiffure, et enfin remit son chapeau en place. "Voilà ! C'était mal arrangé !"

Le détective ouvrit un oeil timide, constata qu'elle était presque entièrement à côté de lui à nouveau. "Je ne suis pas un expert en matière de mode, mais êtes-vous certaine que..."

"Vous lorgnez mes vêtements, je vois. Y a-t-il là quelque sous-entendu déplaisant ?"

"Pas du tout !" Bien sûr, ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, ni la pantalon noir trop court de Lin, ni son manteau de campagne, à carreaux rouge clair et rouge sombre. "Rien de déplaisant, promis !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne me prendra pour un homme. Même les scientifiques ineptes socialement constatent que les différences de genre vont bien au-delà des vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Surtout les scientifiques, ayant une formation en anatomie, et la légalité serait normalement le moindre de mes soucis, mais... oubliez cela. Je suis sûr que les désagréables tiraillements que je ressens dans la racine de mes cheveux n'ont pas d'autre but que de faire de moi quelqu'un de convenable."

"Oh, convenable, certainement pas ! Mais vous ressembliez à exactement ce que vous êtes, un scientifique égaré et qui regrette d'être là..."

"Je proteste !"

"Qui regrette de devoir en passer par là pour arriver dans les caves qui sont son milieu naturel, disons. Mais maintenant que j'ai moi-même arrangé vos vêtements à mon goût, après les avoir choisis, personne ne peut deviner votre origine. Tout ce que devinera l'oeil le plus attentif, c'est que vous êtes mon amant."

Lin prit alors le bras d'Horatio d'un geste rapide et précis ; puis elle le laissa s'étouffer dans sa timidité juste le temps de monter l'escalier et de présenter son invitation.

* * *

"Miss Lin, par rapport à ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire, juste maintenant, vraiment..."

"Oui ?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire, sans lui accorder la miséricorde de montrer qu'elle avait bien deviné ce dont il voulait parler.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse nous qualifier d'amants en toute bonne foi."

"Nous sommes ici dans l'intention expresse de laisser la bonne foi au vestiaire, elle vous fait les épaules raides. Et puis, ne nous aimons-nous pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas certain..."

"Mais si, vous l'êtes, vous ne voulez juste pas l'avouer."

"Je voulais juste dire, la définition exacte de ce mot en langue anglaise..."

"Vous voulez dire, tel qu'il est fixé par les dogmes d'une société victorienne qui durera difficilement plus d'un demi-siècle, autant dire rien ?"

"Il se trouve que c'est mon demi-siècle, et celui de la plupart des personnes ici, sauf peut-être les plus jeunes, les plus vieilles, et celles qui, comme vous, cachent beaucoup de choses."

Lin se pencha de façon plus appuyée sur l'épaule d'Horatio. "Si vous souhaitez vraiment que notre relation aille dans cette direction, vous avez encore du chemin à faire ! En attendant, sachez que je pourrais vous offrir des extases sans pareilles juste en vous regardant dans les yeux, mais pour cela aussi, le soir me semble mal choisi."

"Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant." bafouilla Horatio en espérant que Lin le verrait moins rougir si elle était occupée à l'écouter dire des bêtises.

Elle eut un "Ha !" de triomphe, et Horatio regarda la foule, regrettant désespérément de n'avoir jamais appris la compétence sociale où on détourne la conversation en disant du mal de son prochain. Et regrettant que la majorité de son entourage direct y soit passé maître.

"Venez-vous souvent ici avec vos amants ?" demanda-t-il échouant lamentalement à changer le sujet de la conversation, même dans sa tête.

"Vous êtes jaloux, comme je suis contente ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Mais non, vous êtes le premier. Vous rendez-vous compte, je renonce à une excentricité pour vous."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit excentrique de ne pas avoir d'amants. On pourrait faire passer cela pour de l'honnêteté, à la place."

"Oh, comme c'est charmant ! Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée ! Quel effet cela vous fait-il, Mister Lyle, qu'étant chinoise et Tseiqin, je connaisse les règles de la haute société anglaise mieux que vous ?"

"Comme, ne pas tuer son voisin, ni l'ensorceler à des fins peu morales, s'il en est seulement d'autres ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit que je les suivais. En fait, je n'ai appris toutes ces règles que pour pouvoir les piétiner, mais c'est d'autant plus important."

"Vous plaisantez ?"

"Non. Je peux plaisanter, si vous voulez ?"

"Non, non, surtout pas. Mais j'avais penser que les ensorcellements étaient plus... une tradition Tseiqin."

"Je le fais pour le plaisir, mais je suis fière d'être considérée comme excentrique même parmi les Tseiqin."

"Je ne devrais pas être étonné."

"Et à votre avis, Mister Lyle, que pensent les Anglais de vous ?"

"Mais c'est différent. Ce n'est pas un choix pour moi. Si je vivais dans un autre milieu, par exemple, une immense université, je semblerais normal." Il se reprit, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'audacieux. "Du moins, si elle n'était pas trop traditionaliste. Mais ne devrions-nous pas éviter de parler des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes là ?"

"C'est bien pour cela que je me tiens si près de vous. Mais je connais un meilleur moyen de discuter sans que personne ne s'interroge sur le sujet choisi. Que diriez-vous de danser, Mister Lyle ?"

"J'en dis que je ne veux pas connaître les conséquences si je refusais, Miss Lin."

* * *

"Quelle sorte de musique aimez-vous, Mister Lyle ?" murmura Lin, penchée contre l'épaule d'Horatio, suivant le rythme avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le scientifique avait renoncé à toute tentative de ne pas sembler ridicule, et concentrait toutes ses capacités mentales pour éviter de lui écraser les pieds. "Ne pourrions-nous remettre cette conversation à un autre jour, et discuter plutôt des circonstances de la recherche que nous allons effectuer ?"

"A quels autres moments ? Je ne veux pas vous blâmer, mais j'ai peu d'autres choix : quand avons-nous fait quelque chose ensemble qui n'incluait pas des enquêtes spéciales, avec quelques personnes à sauver au bout ?"

"Je ne me rappelle pas..."

"C'est si contrariant. C'en serait à engager exprès des ennemis pour mettre en danger ceux que nous protégeons. Peut-être d'ailleurs que ce soir..."

"Miss Lin, ce serait une des plus mauvaises idées parmi..."

"Maintenant, je plaisantais. Ne plaisantez-vous jamais, Mister Lyle ?"

"Si ! Très souvent ! Mais jamais sur le questions de vie et de mort, d'amour ou de science."

"L'affaire de ce soir n'a aucun lien avec moi. Je suis même venue, alors qu'il ne s'agit ni de sauver les Tseiqin, ni de sauver l'humanité de quelques-uns de mes semblables aux idées mal placées. C'est dire si j'estimais que vous avez de la conversation à rattraper ! Posez donc votre main sur ma taille."

Horatio s'exécuta en un mélange confus de plaisir et d'effroi, puis chercha à nouveau ses mots. "Après cette aventure - et, est-il besoin de le dire, si nous en sortons vivants tous les deux - je ne demande pas mieux que d'avoir de plus longues conversations, mais je crains toujours que vous n'appréciiez pas d'être conviée pour une catalyse chimique particulièrement passionnante."

"Et vous avez raison."

"Peut-être cela vous intéressera-t-il plus s'il s'agit de tester un explosif ?"

"A peine, et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi je voulais avoir les conversations en question." Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule d'une façon qui, se força à raisonner Horatio, était certainement faite pour diminuer les risques ue leur conversation soit surprise. "Peu importe. Disons que je ne suis pas venue pour parler avec vous, mais juste parce que cette façon de nourrir vos pauvres de drogues pour réprimer les révoltes me rappelle trop bien les guerres de l'opium. Vous savez ce que c'est, j'espère ?"

"Oui ! Le gouvernement anglais a empoisonné le pays avec ! C'est une des rares choses que je sais sur la Chine, tout de même."

"Vraiment ? Quelles sont les autres ?"

Horatio réalisa qu'il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer pour cette question-piège. "Les chinoises se bandent les pieds, par exemple ?"

"Un magnifique exemple de la nécessité de connaître les traditions pour en médire en tous lieux. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Et, n'avez-vous pas une vieille légende sur un roi des singes avec un bâton ?"

"Une légende bien plus récente que la plupart de celles qui en valent la peine, mais je suppose qu'on peut vous compter un point."

"Oh et ils ont inventé les feux d'artifice !"

"Charmants, mais scientifiques de façon si contrariante. C'est tellement vous. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Les cerf-volants, aussi."

"C'est mieux !"

"Je me dois de préciser que Benjamin Franklin, un américain, a brillamment utilisé les cerfs-volants à un but scientifique."

"C'était trop beau. M'inviterez-vous à aller faire voler un cerf-volant ou voir des feux d'artifice ? Je vous pardonne d'avance le cliché culturel."

"J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui m'invitez." répondit Horatio Lyle. Au fond de lui-même, il était fort soulagé que cette conversation prenne un autre tour, car les souvenirs raclés frénétiquement au fond de son cerveau assuraient avec insistance qu'après la Grande Muraille il allait être tout à fait à sec.

"C'est juste une impression. Ne pensez-vous pas que sur les participants, il en est au maximum un ou deux qui ne pensent pas que vous menez la danse ?"

"Cela expliquerait bien des choses."

"Mon argument est : même quand c'est le rôle de l'homme de mener, il faut bien que ce soit la femme qui lui explique tout en premier. Regardez les danseurs autour de vous. Pensez-vous qu'ils ont appris avec d'autres hommes ?"

"Mais les femmes qui leur ont servi de professeurs, qui le leur a appris ?"

"Mister Lyle, ne gachez pas tout avec votre logique. Est-ce le moment d'aller enfin vérifier vos soupçons ?"

"Si je parviens dans les sous-sols, le même détecteur chimique qui m'a fait soupçonner les abords de cette maison devrait indiquer de façon sûre s'il est nécessaire de descendre plus avant."

"Voulez-vous feindre une dispute pour pouvoir quitter la salle de bal ? Je me dispute étonnamment bien."

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir au plan."

"Vous pouvez sembler assez ahuri pour vous perdre en cherchant le lieu d'aisance, mais qu'en est-il de moi ?"

"Qui suis-je pour vous empêcher de vous disputer avec qui vous voudrez quand je serai parti ?"

"Vous avez raison. Mais terminons cette danse quand même, voulez-vous ? Si vous avez une autre idée, on continuera à croire que nous nous chuchotons des mots doux à l'oreille."

"N'est-ce pas plus ou moins ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?"

Lin eut un bruit qui ressemblait de façon surprenante à un ronronnement de chat. "Peut-être, parfois, n'êtes-vous pas aussi idiot que vous prétendez l'être."

* * *

"Je le savais ! La concentration ne fait qu'augmenter !"

"Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire ces pitoyables efforts pour parler bas, un domestique est déjà en train de nous suivre. Mais je peux régler cela, si vous le désirez."

"Ne le tuez pas ! Et essayez de ne pas l'ensorceler non plus..."

"Vraiment ? Que devrais-je faire ? Lui proposer de l'argent pour trahir son employeur, et ainsi accélérer la corruption chez les masses laborieuses ?"

"Peut-être le convaincre que nous sommes là pour une bonne raison ?" proposa Horatio sans grand espoir, et même avec pas beaucoup de petit espoir.

"C'est exactement à cela que servent les ensorcellements ! Je pourrais aussi le convertir au socialisme et à la révolte contre ses infâmes patrons, pendant que nous y sommes ?"

Horatio soupira, et Lin prit manifestement cela comme un acquiescement. Elle disparut en un clin d'oeil, pour revenir raser les murs avec le scientifique.

"Vous savez," dit-elle gaiement, "j'ai eu pitié de vous. Vous avez l'occasion de régler une affaire qui ne contient aucune magie, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, aussi j'ai choisi de juste lui taper sur la tête."

"Vous êtes sarcastique."

"Est-ce ainsi qu'on appelle les vérités qui fachent ?"

"Peut-être cette affaire aurait-elle été encore plus banale et scientifique si vous n'étiez pas venue du tout ?"

"Je prends cela comme un compliment. Mais alors, comment seriez-vous entré ? Pensez-vous que Thomas aurais pu aussi facilement que moi vous présenter, comme son professeur peut-être ?"

"Je frémis à cette idée."

"Vous voyez ! Au moins, avec moi, vous ne vous soucierez pas de ma sécurité. J'espère. Ce serait hilarant, mais peu poli."

"Cela ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit. Pour en revenir au sujet précédent, sachez que je rencontre très souvent des situations tributaires à la science seule."

"Vous voulez dire, quand vous les cherchez exprès dans votre laboratoire, ou quand, en les quittant brièvement pour vous sustenter, vous faites tomber vos toasts selon la stricte loi de la gravitation ?"

"La plupart des affaires policières non plus !"

"Forcément, si vous vous limitez à celles centrées sur des humains..."

"Et j'inclus toutes celles qui ont l'air mystérieuses ! Dans la plupart des cas, l'explication est entièrement rationnelle."

"C'est ce que vous croyez."

"Et je persiste à penser que dans une grande partie de celles qui restent, il existe une explication scientifique que l'on n'a pas encore trouvée, mais qui appartient à l'avenir de l'homme !"

"Sauf quand c'est de la magie, bien sûr."

"Et même dans ces cas-là ! Pour l'instant, rien n'est concluant, mais ne nombreuses études ont été faites sur le lien entre hypnotisme et magnétisme, et il est possible qu'en allant dans la bonne direction, la magie ne soit qu'une partie de la science."

"Il est surtout possible que votre science ne soit qu'une infime partie de la magie."

"Une que vous n'auriez pas inventée ?"

"Touché. Mais je vois d'autres domestiques, à l'air nettement plus patibulaire, devant une porte qui semble nécessaire à toute tentative de descendre plus bas. L'avenir de l'homme est-il de compter sur la femme pour supprimer les indésirables ?"

"Je ne peux parler en général, mais en ce qui me concerne, je crains que la supplier de ne pas le faire soit peu efficace."

* * *

"Quelle est cette poudre ?"

"Oh, il s'agit d'un catalyseur qui provoquera une réaction en chaîne, laquelle rendra la drogue non seulement inutilisable, mais aussi inoffensive. Elle était assez difficile à créer."

"Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire exploser tout cela ? N'est-ce n'est pas votre spécialité ?"

"Je peux certainement pratiquer plusieurs domaines scientifiques à la fois !"

"Donc vous pouvez le faire exploser en plus ?"

"Il serait intéressant d'essayer de faire croire que personne n'a pratiqué d'acte de sabotage, que les réactions ont échoué pour une raison extérieure. Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il renoncer à son projet au lieu de, vous savez, en acheter un autre..."

"Et s'il ne renonce pas ?"

"He bien, dans ce cas, les feux qu'il devra rallumer provoqueront effectivement l'explosion d'un paquet supplémentaire que j'aurai dissimulé au coeur d'un tuyau important."

"Ha !"

"Et peut-être même des débordements tout à fait liquides et littéraux pourront-ils s'ensuivre, qui feront que la police obtiendra le droit d'entrer chez une Importante Personne..."

"Et Infâme Misérable..."

"Aussi. En bref, perquisitionner, et faire cesser tout cela."

"Sans que ni vous ni moi n'en receviez le moindre honneur."

"Bien que j'aie une longue histoire d'offenser des gens riches et puissants qui essaient ensuite de me tuer ou de me nuire d'une quelconque façon, cela n'a jamais pu devenir un agréable passe-temps."

"Je comprends. Je ne partage pas, mais je comprends. Avez-vous terminé ?"

"Presque. La science, je le crains, ne se prête pas aux raccourcis."

"L'odeur devient déplaisante ! C'est-à-dire, elle était déjà lourde, mais l'est maintenant d'une tout autre façon. Après tout cela, vous me devrez certainement une deuxième danse."

"Je crains de ne pouvoir réfuter cela."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si tendu à cette idée ? Depuis le début, nous n'avons guère fait rien d'autre que danser ensemble..."

"Je ne suis pas certain, Miss Lin..."

"Réflechissez-y un peu. Nous arrivions de directions opposées. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, face à face, j'ai vu vos jolis yeux, vous avez vu les miens même si vous ne les avez pas vraiment appréciés à leur juste valeur. Et puis il y a eu le même geste, en même temps, nous avons vu que nous étions prêts tous les deux à risquer notre vie pour une autre espèce, même si à l'époque nous n'aimions franchement personne dedans. Puis vous m'avez suivie, un geste, je vous ai suivi, un geste à nouveau..." Lin, tout en parlant, avait esquissé quelques pas de danse, qui étaient devenus virevoltages gracieux, et Horatio s'en laissait distraire, tellement la beauté de ces mouvements précis surpassait encore celle du contenu de la cuve en train de changer strictement de couleur, de plus en plus vite, avec l'augmentation de la surface de contact et surtout de la quantité de réactifs (selon la loi d'action de masse de Guldberg et Waage), empêchant le meurtre de centaines de personnes.

"Et globalement," continuait Lin, "nous avons bougé ensemble, avançant, reculant ensemble au lieu de nous quitter, et tout ceci était très, très joli. Je dis que nous dansons."

"Ou alors vous dansez," suggéra Horatio, "et que moi, pendant tout ce temps, je suis en train de ramper sous une cuve chimique avec les pieds qui pendouillent, en suivant vaguement."

"On peut effectivement le dire comme ça." accorda Lin, tourbillonnant toujours. "Mais je vous attends et je vous attendrai encore, ne vous inquiétez de rien. Et vous, comment décririez-vous notre relation ?"

"Pourquoi le ferais-je, quand la vôtre est, avec vos explications, si appropriée ?" En vérité, Horatio éprouvait une satisfaction totalement hors de propos à savoir qu'on pouvait expliquer ce qu'il était en train de vivre avec Lin comme quelque chose de pas totalement absurde, et pas seulement parce que cela lui faisait plaisir à elle. Mais un enthousiasme trop effréné aurait pu lui faire placer une vis de travers, ce qui, vu les circonstances, aurait été bien dommage.

"Parce que vous ne connaissez rien à la danse, ou presque, et que vous auriez dit la même chose si j'avais expliqué tout de travers. Exprimez-vous avec vos propres mots."

"Mes propres mots impliquent... des notions de biochimie cérébrale et hormonale qu'il ne serait pas approprié de formuler devant une jeune fille... surtout quand tout ceci est si imparfaitement connu et qu'il serait possible de formuler une contre-vérité scientifique, ce qui est un des actes les plus embarrassants que puisse commettre un homme qui porte un pantalon."

"Laissez-vous aller, Mister Lyle. Gardez juste votre pantalon."

"Pour partir sur des sentiers plus métaphoriques, seriez-vous gravement offensée, personnellement ou au nom de votre espèce, si je mentionnais ici comment les aimants qui s'attirent le plus fortement sont justement ceux qui ont les charges les plus fortement opposées ?"

"Savez-vous ?" dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, moins piquante qu'à son habitude. "Je crois pouvoir faire l'effort de ne pas l'être."

* * *

Une fois la cuve dûment sabotée, ils parvinrent à revenir dans la salle de réception en ne créant un scandale de proportions tout à fait socialement bien vues.

Ils dansèrent encore un peu, ce soir-là.

Ils dansèrent métaphoriquement bien plus longtemps, comme deux aimants lancés dans l'espace que, dans leurs mouvements, la force d'attraction éloigne un temps, avant de les rapprocher plus encore.


End file.
